Currently, laser diodes are mounted to submounts and then cooled as part of manufacturing devices with the laser diodes. This is problematic because as the diodes and submounts are cooled, as part of bonding the diodes to the submounts, bow is created in the diodes. In particular, bow is created in the diodes as a result of differences in effective coefficients of thermal expansion between the diodes and the submounts. As a result, bow in the diodes can distort grating of the laser diodes causing phase shifting of electromagnetic radiation emitted by the diodes. Shifting phases in electromagnetic radiation output by the diodes can reduce a level of coherence of the electromagnetic radiation emitted by the diodes, thereby resulting in kink failures in the diodes. In particular, grating distortion in the laser diodes can increase a range of wavelengths of emitted electromagnetic radiation of the diodes, thereby decreasing coherence of the emitted radiation. Decreasing coherence of emitted radiation of the diodes can subsequently lead to kink failure in the diodes.